Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?/Gallery
BFDIEp3_Sc1_0001.png|”Guys, it is time for Cake at Stake.” BFDIEp3_Sc1_0102.png|Already? Really?? BFDIEp3_Sc1_0328.png|But first we have to get… BFDIEp3_Sc1_0361.png|Scooping up some failures. BFDIEp3_Sc1_0459.png|Let’s do Cake at Stake BFDIEp3_Sc1_0546.png|The “at” is green now. BFDIEp3_Sc1_0600.png|How many votes did we receive? BFDIEp3_Sc1_0620.png|That doesn’t seem right… BFDIEp3_Sc1_0711.png|Ah, there we go! BFDIEp3_Sc1_0922.png|There are ten Cherries, but nine slices of cake. BFDIEp3_Sc1_0998.png|The cake this time is… BFDIEp3_Sc1_1052.png|Most of the Squishy Cherries REALLY do not like key lime pie. BFDIEp3_Sc1_1275.png|Match suggests a chocolate cake next time. BFDIEp3_Sc1_1452.png|The contestants also like ice cream cake. (So delish!) BFDIEp3_Sc1_1688.gif|Will Pin use her Win Token? BFDIEp3_Sc1_1753.png|”Uh, no. I mean, there’s nothing mean I did that I can think of that would make people want to vote me.” BFDIEp3_Sc2_0190.png|Eraser is safe at zero votes. BFDIEp3_Sc2_0291.png|”What? All cake is good cake.” BFDIEp3_Sc2_0370.png|Also safe at zero votes… BFDIEp3_Sc2_0462.png|All the girls! (Except Match.) BFDIEp3_Sc2_0481.png|Pin gives Pen her key lime pie. BFDIEp3_Sc2_0658.png|Pen, who is supposedly boring, is safe at one vote. BFDIEp3_Sc2_0722.png|Firey is safe as well. BFDIEp3_Sc2_0852.png|Match got one vote too, it’s down to three. BFDIEp3_Sc2_1106.png|Next safe? It’s got to be Blocky. BFDIEp3_Sc2_1212.gif|Woody is getting scared! BFDIEp3_Sc2_1313.png|No worries, he is safe. Spongey is eliminated at four votes. BFDIEp3_Sc2_1568.png|The sender scoop thrower has not been tested, but we’ll use it to send Spongey to the TLC. BFDIEp3_Sc2_1590.png|Off he goes! BFDIEp3_Sc2_1642.png|Is he going to make it? BFDIEp3_Sc2_1654.png|Ope. Guess not. BFDIEp3_Sc3_0001.png|The third contest is a test of memory and basic knowledge. BFDIEp3_Sc3_0264.png|The highest scoring contestant gets a Win Token. BFDIEp3_Sc3_0320.gif|An Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator is creating an Ice Cube Recovery Center. BFDIEp3_Sc3_0500.png|However, it’s quite slow. BFDIEp3_Sc3_0590.png|Do-do-do-do, DO-do-do. BFDIEp3_Sc3_0656.png|It’s mini Pencil! BFDIEp3_Sc3_0717.png|Snowball thinks this test is stupid. BFDIEp3_Sc3_0826.png|How is he supposed to know this? BFDIEp3_Sc3_0944.png|Woody has test-o-phobia. That is not permitted. BFDIEp3_Sc3_1055.png|Woody must suffer the consequences. BFDIEp3_Sc3_1160.png| Do-do-do-do, DO-do-do. BFDIEp3_Sc3_1372.png|Rocky needs to learn to write. No arms is no excuse! BFDIEp3_Sc3_1410.png|Rocky does not appreciate Tennis Ball’s assertiveness. BFDIEp3_Sc3_1533.png|Tennis Ball rolls away. He can’t stop… BFDIEp3_Sc4_0059.png|Snowball has had enough. BFDIEp3_Sc4_0147.png|Hmmm…. BFDIEp3_Sc4_0151.png|*Pop* BFDIEp3_Sc4_0277.png|”Needy, do you think nonexistent Ice Cube is mad at me?” BFDIEp3_Sc4_0294.png|*Slap* BFDIEp3_Sc4_0345.png|”Don’t call me Needy! But no.” BFDIEp3_Sc4_0405.png|”So, how’s it going on the te-?” BFDIEp3_Sc4_0466.gif|Pencil drew a little doodle. BFDIEp3_Sc4_1090.png|WOAH. BFDIEp3_Sc4_1246.png|Blocky found the test answers! BFDIEp3_Sc4_1308.png|High five! BFDIEp3_Sc4_1461.png|In he goes. BFDIEp3_Sc5_0077.png|Match has a mini Match, too. BFDIEp3_Sc5_0324.png|Match and Pencil play Spongey Cake. BFDIEp3_Sc5_0465.png|Pencil doesn’t think this is a good idea… BFDIEp3_Sc5_0576.png|UH OH. BFDIEp3_Sc5_0669.png|Now their stupid tests are stupidly on stupid fire. BFDIEp3_Sc5_0763.png|Tennis Ball can’t stop! BFDIEp3_Sc5_0844.png|Yeow! BFDIEp3_Sc5_0952.png|You fall, you go in. BFDIEp3_Sc5_1004.png|Blocky is made of wood. He insists we put out this fire. BFDIEp3_Sc5_1118.png|The Ice Cube Recovery Center has been created! BFDIEp3_Sc5_1176.png|It’s great to be alive! BFDIEp3_Sc5_1224.png|Oh. BFDIEp3_Sc6_0023.png|Hi guys. BFDIEp3_Sc6_0045.png|”We’re girls!” How could Match kill her own friend? BFDIEp3_Sc6_0243.gif|Don’t blame her. Killing Bubble is as easy as 1, 2, not quite at 3. BFDIEp3_Sc6_0386.png|Pencil learned two things about Bubble: she’s suicidal and she can’t count to three. BFDIEp3_Sc6_0554.png|Still putting out the fire… BFDIEp3_Sc6_0690.png|It’s raining! BFDIEp3_Sc6_0849.png|A Tear Drop family reunion! Firey is taking cover. BFDIEp3_Sc6_0920.png|The fire is out! BFDIEp3_Sc6_0986.png|Now Blocky and Pen need to copy down the test answers. (Ooo, risky!) BFDIEp3_Sc6_1251.png|Now the contestants are tearing up their tests. What is going on anymore? BFDIEp3_Sc6_1367.png|Rocky never started his test. BFDIEp3_Sc6_1534.png|Times up! Only six tests are turned in. BFDIEp3_Sc6_1805.png|Here are the test scores. BFDIEp3_Sc6_1855.png|The Squishy Cherries, with exactly twenty more points, win! BFDIEp3_Sc6_1913.png|Sadly, Rocky got a zero. BFDIEp3_Sc6_2013.png|But wait, where are the test answers? BFDIEp3_Sc6_2028.png|Blocky and Pen obviously cheated. Their scores are being set to zero. BFDIEp3_Sc6_2221.png|Now the Squashy Grapes, with exactly twenty more points, win! BFDIEp3_Sc6_2358.png|Golf Ball wins the Win Token! BFDIEp3_Sc6_2458.png|The voting screen, who will you vote for? Voting ends March 10th, 2010. BFDIEp3_Sc6_2841.png|Tennis Ball has to go to the bath room! Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 galleries